Liquid ball is a conventional decoration and gift which constantly shares a considerably large market in the world for a long time. However, the presently competitive gift market requires the conventional liquid ball to have improved design to appeal the consumers. With this purpose, the conventional liquid ball with fixed and stationary internal ornament is now changed to contain movable ornament or ornaments to show a dynamic view.